pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Innoruuk
/Community War: 9/29/09 Cupcake Wouldn't happen to be a relation of yours would he?--TahiriVeila 00:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Moved Build I've moved the build and talk page and archive into your userspace, so it won't be touched by anyone else now. I've also added a link to it on your main user page. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 01:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Dear people who have this page watchlisted, if you don't have a real reason to be involved in the pissing contest that has apparently developed on this user's page, click "unwatch" and stop being a nigger. trolling really is an art and most of you are fucking terrible at it. (Innoruuk - this doesn't pertain to you at all. I'm just using your page as a bulletin board.) note: if you're reading this and think i'm being an asshat, i'm probably talking to you. with all the love in my heart, ··· Danny Pew '' 06:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :There is love in your heart? --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably not but he makes up for it with all the love in his loins :O --TahiriVeila 21:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I can c this. He had some profane moments with the neighbor granny the other day, and because she was old they did it in the pace of the churchbells. Then the ice-cream truck drove past and the poor woman had a stroke. 'twas worth it tho, Danny had a great time with the twitching body. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Would like to help test this build IGN : S P E E R I T I can run any of the above rits, and possibly the assassin. I will be on Monday-Friday after 7 pm EST and satruday to sunday Will be sporatic, generally after 12 pm EST. :I wouldnt mind helping test either i can most likely do any of the tanks and im getting my rit up there. IGN : Folepa The Sin Folepa Moved Build I moved your DoA Xinway build to User:Innoruuk/Team - DoA Xinway as per your request. -- Drah 04:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) tbh Signing isn't that fucking difficult to figure out. type 4 tildes to leave sig and timestamp. that's the squiggly line ~ thing. Or you just click the button on your editing toolbar that says "your signature with timestamp" and looks like a signature. It makes pages look a lot less convoluted, and lets people (especially admins) mediate disputes and track the course of conversations that occur cross-category on talk pages. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Shazam, :Stop being retarded. :By all accounts, I would assume Inno is either a) completely new to wikis or b) from a foreign country where typing 4 tildes and having it process correctly on his keyboard doesn't work as smoothly as you'd think, given that multiple other foreign users sign the same way. :Thanks, :'···''' Danny Pew '' 18:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sry, I thought you had to do 4 tildes AND do the name thing. From now on I'll have that rectified. Thanks for pointing that out. Innoruuk 18:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Tyvm. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 18:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I thought he was american =/ - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, America is like the asshole of the Tellus, so yeh. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well the fact that he has a large vocabulary compared to most people on the site, and he actually makes builds that work and are arguably less boring to play, I'd say he's a pretty smart American kid who just has no idea how to get along with the people here and doesn't understand vetting policy. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 19:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::He also failed editing quite hard :o but people learn and we have a policy stolen from GuildWiki that says we should forgive people --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) AND FORGIVE VVE SHALL THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA WHERE EVERYONE WILL LIVE IN PEACE AND PROSPER AND NONE WILL TROLL INNORUUK, BECAUSE WE FORGIVE AND FORGET AND TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT IN THE HOPE IT CURES OUR AUTISM. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :That's actually pretty fuuny, cause I got Ausberger's Syndrome. And how did I fail editting? What post are we talking here? Also, I am American...Innoruuk 21:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::These guys actually guessed it, gg. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ignore him, he is just trolling, most of the stuff you will get on your talk page is random trolling so don't take it too seriously --Frosty Mc Admin 21:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::i think its hilarious someone with aspergers is less retarded than other people on this site though (like jai)--Relyk 22:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Jai]][[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 02:29, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Not to sound rude or high and mighty, butr there are 2 forms of ausbergers syndrome. 1 is you get kinda stupid. 2 is you're way smarter than average but lack many social skills and it is very difficult to develop them. Innoruuk 03:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :One is aspergers and the other is autism, lol. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 03:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Social skills is when you play football with the Aspergers kid and all he does is mutilate people with.. is it slide-kicks that you call them? He never seems to get hurt by anything, which I think is partly due to his medication, and he used to slap his own face when he gets sad (pill´s do wonders..) which used to be quite common, it's not easy to be the kid with Asperger's. He has scars on his temples. Amazing goalie though, wonder if he has stopped throwing his cap at people when he can't stop them. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::i love chaos's anecdotes--Relyk 07:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::/heart. I tried to fix the grammar a bit. --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::One of my housemates has dyspraxia + aspergers. He remembers everything and always tells random stories and can't tell that noone wants to listen sometimes, so carrys on regardless. Also he had a weird fascination with death - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I missed out on all the cool traits of Asperger's :< My memory is like swiss cheese; all the good bits are gone. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Is there like not a single person on PvX with a shit ton of mental disorders? --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why do you think we spend all day inside, talking to people we dont know. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::We're all miserable and have no real ways of spending our days, so we epeen here. Let's create a page to list the PvX hierarchy in order of might :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You should, those things are always pretty lulzy to read. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Sup? User:Chaos Messenger/Indenting, if you don't mind :> --''Chaos -- 14:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :^ can you please try and at least make an attempt to indent more things around pvx. failing to do so disrupts the flow of conversation which many members find annoying. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I usually only don't when it gets past 7 or 8 indents, but alright. Innoruuk 20:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Just hit edit, copypaste the previous amounts of indents and add one. Also, means you're carrying on with the previous indent but starting from 0 to make it easier. You can do that when it gets long. --''Chaos? -- 12:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) guide sorry, I thought you would have seen the move on . ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, didn't know that section of edits existed, and I wouldn't know how to look through the list to find it. Thank you, but you have to change the original pathing url first lol, coding doesn't work that way. Innoruuk 01:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::you actually don't have to change the link first. you do it when someone notices the page is missing. or at least that's our way of doing it. ··· Danny So Cute 03:31, 14 April 2010 (UTC) Question Are you a Shugo? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 05:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know what that means. Innoruuk 02:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) about DOA mesway you should try that, it works great. since u created a DOA mesway topic, im just giving you some ideas. caller: OQZDAswzQiOqDuNpi2gmOcAwl sigmaster close tendril killer: OQRDAcwyQ8U/AmO5ZeexkvN3g sigmaster far tendril killer : OQRDAckSS8U/Api5ZmOTVyl3g esurge mimic : OQNDAswzQpinAmObACOaAwlBB fast spikes, fast single targets killing--ComeOnItsMe 16:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC)